The proposal requests the single-year support of travel and lodging expenses for speakers at the 29th annual American Aging Association (AGE) meeting being held June 2 - 5, 2000, at the Tremont Boston hotel and the Jean Mayer United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) Human Nutrition Research Center on Aging at Tufts University in Boston, Massachusetts. The emphasis of this meeting is "Stress in Aging: Mechanisms, Models and Interventions." The focus on the involvement of stress in aging and age-related diseases will include aspects of both oxidative and environmental stresses with symposia directed at potential mechanisms, animal and in vitro models, and interventions aimed at ameliorating the negative impact of age-related stresses, e.g., caloric restriction and nutritional regimens. These topics incorporate diverse areas of biogerontology which are receiving increasing attention in the research and public communities and will, therefore, attract scientists with divergent backgrounds and a common interest in aging. The meeting consists of six symposia: I Mechanisms of Mitochondrial Involvement in Oxidative Stress and Aging; II Cellular Impact of Oxidative Stress; III Oxidative Stress and Neurodegeneration; IV Antioxidants and Interventions; V Integrated Responses to Physiological Stress; VI Molecular Characterization of the Stress Response. In addition to the six symposia, there will be a preconference workshop on June 2nd entitled, "DNA Microarrays in the Study of Aging." The workshop will provide an opportunity for both established researchers and students to learn about this exciting methodology, important technical considerations and the possibilities for its application to many areas of biogerontology. Lastly, a symposium entitled, "Dietary Interventions in Aging and Age-Associated Disease" will be sponsored by the Human Nutrition Research Center on Aging at Tufts University on June 5th.